1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cleaning robot and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a cleaning robot for detecting dust by using a front camera and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaning robot is an apparatus configured to automatically clean a space to be cleaned by suctioning foreign substance, such as dust, accumulated on a floor while moving on the space to be cleaned with no manipulation of a user. That is, the cleaning robot is configured to clean a space to be cleaned while moving on the space.
A conventional cleaning robot is provided with a dust detecting device to detect whether dust is introduced or the amount of dust. In a conventional cleaning robot, the conventional dust detecting device is configured to detect whether dust is introduced into a dust container or the amount of dust in the dust container only after the dust on a floor to be cleaned is swept up by a brush. Thus, the cleaning robot is needed to be moved to a particular area to suction dust in order to determine the presence of the dust or the amount of the dust. That is, the conventional cleaning robot is not able to recognize dust even in a case when the dust is accumulated immediately next to a moving track of the cleaning robot unless the dust is accumulated on the moving track of the cleaning robot.